A Dark Fairytale
by Karma-Unleashed
Summary: Once upon a time the worlds were not clouded in darkness, but that is not now. Dark Jirachi is destroying her world and sending Pokemon to the other two worlds. Only two Pokemon can bring the Pokemon back home, but Mew fears that it is a hopeless cause.


**Warning: Will contain minor violence and cursing, as well as darker themes. I'm attempting to have a semi-serious story and if it goes as planned, it will be kinda dark.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Human World- Midrida<br>Center World- Borida  
><strong>**Pokemon World-Satania**Human World- Midrida  
>Center World- Borida<br>****Pokemon World-Satania**

**_Dark_**

_adjective_/därk/

1) With little or no light

2) Hidden from knowledge; mysterious

3) Ignorant; unenlightened

4) Angry; threateningThe absence of light in a place

* * *

><p>A shadowy darkness engulfed the pink cat-like Pokemon and she shuddered. It was cold and she couldn't even see her paw in front of her face. The dark was all around her and even though she wasn't the best at seeing without light, she could tell she was moving somehow. It wasn't so much the sensation of the sudden hole that appeared and swooped her into it, it was the dark. It had been sunny day, and there should be a logical explanation for this.<p>

At least she hoped...

Soon the dark faded into a soft light that grew fiercer by the second, and before she knew it she was on her knees gasping for air.

Everything seemed different. The ground was harder under her paws and it felt rockier than the meadow she had been floating around in. And she couldn't feel her ears or her tail. They were either extremely numb or...

She jumped at the thought and frantically felt around for her tail and ears. Much to her horror they were gone, and her velvety fur was replaced with rough skin with barely any fur. She looked down at herself and her lower lip trembled, she looked like one of those humans. She had the hair on her head and everything. The hair was the same color her fur had been, but not nearly as soft, and went down to her hips in gentle curls. She was scared to find out that her senses seemed to have dulled, all but touch. She couldn't see lines as sharply, the sounds weren't as clear, and the scent of her surroundings seemed subdued.

"Mew, I've been waiting for you." A low voice said.

The once-was Pokemon looked behind her and was surprised so see a tall purple-haired human approaching her. She let her hands form the shape of a ball but the usual pink light didn't appear. Her jaw dropped open in confusion than she figured that if she was human now, she wouldn't have her powers.

"You don't remember me?" The man crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to be hurt when she shook her head. "I'll give you a few clues than. Brother. Best friend. Ex. Clone."

"Mewtwo? Is it really you? What happened? Where are we?" The questions poured out of Mew's mouth and she ran up to him, embracing him tightly.

"Yes it is me. We are in Midrida." Mewtwo answered quietly and handed her a bundle of cloth. "Put those on while I explain."

Mew nodded, let go of him, and fumbled with the Human clothes. She had seen Humans dress before but it was far more difficult than she thought it was. It took her a while to figure out which of the four different items were under garments and which she wore on top. When she had dressed she had on a white short sleeved shirt and a pink skirt down to her knees.

"First of all, I have a question. Do you remember after Arceus almost destroyed Satania and forced the idea of destroying the worlds out of the council member's minds?" Mew nodded at her clone's words. "Good. That is were it starts. I found out that he, Arceus, did not force the idea out all the way and instead it began to grow thought process of its own. Over the centuries the single idea has grown in the minds of the council members and it has grown enough to take over its host's body. It is like another personality. The problem is, it can only strike when triggered by strong emotion so that is why this did not happen sooner. Jirachi was awakened by someone earlier than she needed to rest so naturally she got angry. That's when her dark side came out. She began destroying Hoenn and opening portals that send Pokemon to the Human World. That is why you are here. I have already met up with Darkrai, Shaymin, and Victini so I suspect that Jirachi is trying to prevent the council members from stopping her. We are Humans because in Midrida, Pokemon simply do not exist here. We can not go back simply because we cannot open a portal to Satania. Darkrai and I have found a way to open the portal to Borida tho-"

"The Center World? It exists?" Mew gasped, interrupting Mewtwo.

He nodded with a slight smile, "It is as real as you and I, my sister. Well, anyways. We gathered most of the other Pokemon that have been transported here and helped them to Satania. Very few of them have the ability to teleport there on their own, unfortunately. When there we discovered something amazing. Because we were the first Pokemon to be there in a long time, the previous inhabitants were kind enough to leave directions on how to get back to Satania. It was left on the side of a cliff and was done in paint. They were a bit vague though and we only translated it into something saying the two PokePeople with the mark up there right arm can open the portal back. There was an illustration of an Eevee-Person and a Mew-Person with intricate designs on their right arms, though." Mewtwo finished with a slight frown and glanced at her arm.

"You say PokePeople. Why not say Pokemon or Human?" She asked, not noticing his look.

"In the Center World, we are neither Pokemon nor Human. We are a combination of both." He replied.

"Oh," She sighed and caught him looking worriedly at her arm. "What is wrong?"

"I believe that you would be the one Mew that is depicted in the mural." Mewtwo said unsteadily.

She began to shake her head but looked down at her right arm and jumped when seeing brown swirls and lines that weren't there before.

"Now I am worried about you, Mew."

"I believe I'm scared."

"You can think things over in The Center. It is dangerous to stay in this world too long. You could loose your memory and, if you have the ability, the ability to open a portal."

"Okay, you lead the way."

Mewtwo made a wide, swooping gesture with his arm and purple light exploded at his fingertips. The light formed a ball than grew until it was taller than him.

"Don't be scared," He comforted her and grabbed her hand.

He glanced over his shoulder before pulling Mew into the light. To her, it was like what happened last time but in reverse. Instead of overwhelming darkness there was a lot of light. So much that she had to shut her eyes tightly.

Warmth came in the place of cold and it seemed shorter than the other time. At the end was a shadowy black which they entered without hesitation.

Again, Mew found herself on the ground gasping for air.

"You will get used to the journey eventually." Mewtwo said and helped her up.

She nodded numbly and was relived that it wouldn't be like that every time. She didn't find the breath to speak so instead she kept quite and examined her surroundings. It was night here, like it was in the Human World, even though it was daytime in Satania.

Mew was pleased to see that her ears and tail were back, even if she still had the body of a human. She brook into a giant grin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're short, even as a half human." Mewtwo joked when noticing her feet were dangling off the ground as she hugged him.

"I am not short!" She huffed and let go of him.

She crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at him, but he just patted her on the head.

"I would suggest transforming into a different Pokemon so no one begs you to help them get back."

Mew cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Why? Don't we want to get back."

"I talked to some of the Hoenn Pokemon and they said that chaos was everywhere in that region. Most of them were glad to be gone from that. By the time we find the Eevee, the rest of the Pokemon World will most likely be like that. It would be dangerous to go back without knowing how to stop Jirachi without hurting her." He explained.

"Oh. So I should wait to reveal my identity until we have a cure?" She confirmed.

Mewtwo nodded and Mew sighed. She closed her eyes and focused on using the move Transform. Using moves was harder than it would be as a full Pokemon so it took longer than usual for her to shift into a Rattata.

Her hair straightened and deepened into purple and her bangs became blonde. She became slightly shorter and her teeth grew so they stuck out of her mouth. Her tail reshaped and so did her ears, and eventually she looked pretty much like a Rattata-Person. Except her eyes were still blue.

"Your eyes are blue," Mewtwo noted.

"Whoops, seems I _still _can't get transform exactly right." Mewtwo sweatdropped and Mew blushed lightly.

"Anyways, go to the large blue building and knock on the door. When someone answers, say that I found you wandering the around Midrida. If he asks about your eyes, say something believable." He quickly instructed her than added, " I don't think we'll see each other for a while, so good-bye."

"Bye Mewtwo. I hope I see you before too long." She replied somberly as she watched him open a portal and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the prologue of my first Fanfiction has a word count of 1,775 words. I bet the chapters will be way longer. [At least I hope...] I will update irregularly because I like to work on whatever entertains me and I have a lot of stories in progress that I hope I'll get to posting soon.**

**I know its a pretty lame prologue, but it explains what this is going to be about. Anyways~ Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Edit: I forgot to revise it so I quickly did that. **


End file.
